Bài thơ số 28
- Rabindranath Tagore (1861-1941) ---- thumb|Tagore ;Bản gốc ;Poem 28 Your questioning eyes are sad. They seek to know my meaning as the moon would fathom the sea. I have bared my life before your eyes from end to end, with nothing hidden or held back. That is why you know me not. If it were only a gem, I could break it into a hundred pieces and string them into a chain to put on your neck. If it were only a flower, round and small and sweet, I could pluck it from its stem to set it in your hair. But it is a heart, my beloved. Where are its shores and its bottom? You know not the limits of this kingdom, still you are its queen. If it were only a moment of pleasure it would flower in an easy smile, and you could see it and read it in a moment. If it were merely a pain it would melt in limpid tears, reflecting its inmost secret without a word. But it is love, my beloved. Its pleasure and pain are boundless, and endless its wants and wealth. It is as near to you as your life, but you can never wholly know it. ;Dịch nghĩa (ĐÀO XUÂN QUÝ) Đôi mắt em băn khoăn u buồn, đôi mắt em muốn dò hỏi ý nghĩa lời anh nói, như mặt trăng muốn soi vào đáy biển. Anh đã phơi bày trần trụi đời mình trước mắt em, anh không giấu giếm điều gì. Chính vì thế mà em chẳng biết gì về anh. Nếu đời anh chỉ là viên ngọc quý anh sẽ đập ra làm trăm mảnh xâu thành chuỗi quàng vào cổ em. Nếu đời anh chỉ là bông hoa nhỏ bé, tròn xinh, thơm tho, anh sẽ ngắt nó ra cài lên mái tóc em. Nhưng em ơi, đời anh là trái tim sao biết được đâu là bờ là đáy. Em là nữ hoàng đang trị vì vương quốc nhưng có biết gì biên giới của nó. Nếu trái tim anh chỉ là phút giây sướng vui, nó sẽ nở nụ cười dịu hiền và em sẽ thấu hiểu nó rất nhanh. Nếu trái tim anh chỉ là nỗi thương đau, nó sẽ tan thành giọt lệ phản ánh nỗi sầu thầm kín. Nhưng em ơi, trái tim anh là tình yêu. Niềm vui sướng và nỗi khổ đau của nó là mênh mông, những gì tình yêu thiếu thốn và giàu có là bất tận. Trái tim anh ở bên em như chính đời em, nhưng có bao giờ em biết hết nó đâu. (Thơ Tagore, NXB Văn hóa - Thông tin, Hà Nội, 2000) *Bài thơ này từng được sử dụng trong chương trình SGK Văn học 11 giai đoạn 1990-2006 với bản dịch của Đào Xuân Quý, nhưng đã được chuyển thành đọc thêm trong SGK Ngữ văn 11 từ 2007. Thể_loại:Ngữ văn Thể_loại:Ngữ văn lớp 11